


Froot (I'm Pinker Than Shepherd's Delight, Sweet Like Honeysuckle Late At Night)

by Finnoola



Series: Pomegrante and Onyx [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore - Freeform, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Love at First Sight, M/M, Persephone!Donghyuck, all other nct members are gods as well, hades!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnoola/pseuds/Finnoola
Summary: Mark hasn't seen the light of the Overworld for centuries. Tired of Renjun's complaints and Jisung's teasing, Mark journeys to the Overworld. But what he finds there, is something unexpected.Donghyuck has spent his whole life coddled by Doyoung. Wanting to escape, he encounters the mysterious and elusive King of the Underworld one day in the forest.Two souls meet, that change the world of gods, and upset the balance of the universe.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Pomegrante and Onyx [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757776
Comments: 17
Kudos: 156





	Froot (I'm Pinker Than Shepherd's Delight, Sweet Like Honeysuckle Late At Night)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! its been awhile since i've posted a work in the nct fandom, let alone one for markhyuck. you might remember me from baby you're brighter than the sun, or sugar we're going down. 
> 
> this fic is a little different than my previous ones, but still got my little flare to it. I've always wanted to write a persephone and hades markhyuck fic, and since i started writing it, a few have popped up that are absolutely amazing! 
> 
> anyways, kudos and comments are appreciated!

Mark’s spent the entirety of his immortal life in darkness; after all, the Underworld is no place for the luminous. He had spent his early years trapped in the stomach of his power hungry father, Cronus, with the rest of his siblings, all except for one. Only to be released after years spent in the bowels of the mad titan, by his brother Taeyong, soon to be King of the Olympians, Lord of the Sky and Air. Mark hadn’t wanted a particularly hefty part of the world of mortals after being released, and was quite pleased when Taeyong took the sky, and Jaehyun the sea, leaving him with the place most feared and unwanted. 

The Underworld was quiet, and solitary. Only the souls of the dead passed through and the living were scarce. He’ll admit, his position had made him an outcast, uninvited to Mount Olympus out of fear from the younger gods who didn’t know any better. It’s why his trip to the Overworld should be a surprise to many. But after years of taunting from Jisung, the young ferryman of the River Styx, about his lonely life and lack of love interests, Mark finally broke and took a trip to the world above. Mainly to escape the teasing of the infuriating _daimon_. 

Being in the darkest depths of the universe had made him particularly pale, his sharp features making him look as if he was carved from alabaster itself. His eyes were dark like onyx crystal, irises almost indistinguishable from his pupils. Hair darker than the pits of Tartarus where the damned stay trapped in their caged torment, cropped at the sides and styled neatly across his forehead. Clad in thick black robes and tungsten armor, heavy boots and leather gloves, he was an odd sight to see in the Overworld. But appearances don’t mean everything. Because of Mark’s own self-induced solitude and fear of making amends with the other gods, he hadn’t much skill in the area of, well, social interaction.

The mortals saw him as cold and silent, the King of the Dead sitting in his obsidian castle, diamond entry gates protected by a beast with three heads, a snarling sharp toothed maw and a snake tail. He was judge, jury, and executioner to mortal men and women, and no one wanted to be on the bad side of the god of death. 

Yet all that was a front, and if anything, Mark’s silent and chilling demeanour was more of one, _unfamiliar_ with the social etiquette required in any being’s life to get along in the world. So while he looked intimidating and confident at first glance as he rose from the ground on the Isle of Crete, on the back of one of his four furious black horses, he was apprehensive on the inside. 

It had been years since he last stepped foot on the earth above, governed by his grandmother, Gaea, the all powerful titaness of the Earth. He felt shivers down his spine as he dismounted the black beast, a tremor rising up from the ground, through his feet as he made contact with the solid earth. It seemed his grandmother approved of his choice to make a trip to the Overworld, that, or she was scolding him again for finally visiting her, he could never tell. 

After securing Nonios to a sturdy tree, he began to walk amongst the greenery. Nothing of use grew in the Underworld, nothing but asphodel and cypress trees. He did have an orchard, but all that grew in it was pomegranates, and no one to take care of it. 

The sun was bright as he moved further out of the forest, Helios making it burn with a vengeance today. He stopped abruptly in his walk, hiding in the dark near the edge of the forest. There was a meadow of flowers of every colour, shape and size blowing in the soft breeze. And while the sight was beautiful, it wasn’t what had caught the god’s attention. 

It was the breathtaking boy sitting amongst the flowers, skin bronze and hair a glistening gold. Lily’s of the valley were threaded in his hair, flowing clothes made of green silk were draped over his lithe form. He was surrounded by nymphs, who showered the boy in attention and love. He recognized a few gods, as well, in his company. He was awestruck by the young god, who looked to be the embodiment of life and nature itself. 

Then the boy smiled, and Mark felt his heart stop. 

The young god’s name was Donghyuck, he was the god of spring and new life. It was fitting for one who looked like the flowers he so lovingly attended to. He was always followed closely by Doyoung, the god of agriculture. Apparently when Donghyuck had been born, Doyoung had been the one to find him, just a wee babe born from a sunflower that bloomed as brightly and as beautifully as he did. Since then Doyoung had been, well, overprotective, to say the least over the young god. And now that he was of age, Doyoung had been adamant on fighting anyone who so much as dared to look at his son in a way other than platonic. 

This led Donghyuck to slightly resent his surrogate father’s mollycoddling. He wasn’t a child anymore, and was old enough to make decisions on his own, now. It also proved an obstacle to Mark, who had become smitten with the young god as soon as he laid eyes on him. Coupled with his nonexistent social skills, Mark was surely reduced to pining after the young God of Spring until the end of time, hath Khronos have mercy on him. 

He’d resolutely deny that he spent more time above now, than he did below because of his infatuation with Donghyuck. It also meant that Jisung had upped the ante on his teasing of the older god. Mark had thought that being the ferryman of the dead would cause him to be relatively busy, but even then he somehow found a way to make jabs at the other for his hopeless pining on Donghyuck. 

Renjun had been of no help, either. He had taken to helping Jisung in his pestering of the older god. Renjun was the God of witchcraft, ghosts and necromancy, didn’t he have some pagans to guide in their pursuit of enlightenment? Wasn’t there something of more importance than a lonely death god’s little crush? Apparently not, as Renjun had become a more frequent visitor to the castle, only to listen to Mark bemoan his luck and wax poetic about Donghyuck, and interject less than helpful advice. (Renjun only came because he’d never seen Mark like this and he’d be damned if he wasn’t there to witness the almighty King of the Underworld look like a damn lovesick fool. It was also good blackmail material if he ever needed a favour from the god as well.)

But that was the least of Mark’s problems, as outlined by Renjun himself after one pathetically long ramble on how Donghyuck’s beauty could rival that of his brother’s Ten, the God of Love and Beauty himself. He had to approach the boy first, instead of pitifully watching the other from afar in the tree line. 

_‘It wasn’t that simple!’_ , Mark had insisted after Renjun had supplied the idea to him, _‘I can’t just go up and talk to him!’_. 

The complete and utter exasperation Renjun had felt was enough for him get up and leave the throne room, muttering under his breath, “Eros hath mercy on him” and something about “child like death gods”. 

As far as Renjun was concerned, Mark was a lost cause so long as he hid in the shadows and pined after the young spring god from afar. If Mark was not going to do anything more about his deep infatuation with Donghyuck, then he may lose him to some other being. 

While Renjun worried about his friend, Mark spent his days lovesick on his throne and taking short trips to the Overworld to gaze at Donghyuck without him being caught. Maybe that's all their story would be? Death falling in love with Spring, forever unrequited till the end of time.

❦❦❦❦❦

Donghyuck was furious. He was tired of Doyoung hovering around him at any given moment, worried for his “precious baby”. Donghyuck wasn't a child anymore, he wasn't some wee babe in need of someone else to care for him. As far as he was concerned, he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself without Doyoung worrying over every little step he took. 

He'd just come from one of their many arguments about Donghyuck's independence, an occurrence that happened daily because of the younger's spitfire personality. 

The meadow down on the Isle of Crete was one of his most favoured places on the mortal plane, not just because of the flowers, but because of something else. 

The nymphs were lovely and all, as were his godly friends; Jaemin, God of Love, and Jeno, God of Prophecy and Music. But the one thing that made that meadow his favourite, was the lonesome God of the Underworld that he had encountered just a few weeks ago. He's not sure how long the God of the Dead had been wandering around the forest on the outskirts of the meadow, but the look of complete loneliness on the other’s face made Donghyuck's heart hurt. 

He'd heard the stories, but he hadn't believed them, really. It had been frightening at first, he'll admit, catching his dark form dismount from a striking black horse when he had once ventured into the depths of the forest, curiously. Donghyuck suspected that he had risen up from the Underworld riddled with loneliness, years upon years without another being by his side making him seem standoffish. 

He pretended not to notice the sad longing in the man eyes whenever he caught a glimpse of the other in the tree line. His eyes held an ancient sadness that even the Titans themselves would be unable to feel. 

Donghyuck wished the other would just come over, introduce himself, but he could tell that such a man like him had no idea how to approach others after such a long separation with other beings. 

He could only hope that a miracle would bring their paths together. 

Mark was back. Again. On the Isle of Crete, in the same exact forest, near the same exact meadow that Donghyuck frequented, in order just to catch a glimpse of the breathtaking boy. He'd brought Meteos, today, periodically switching up which horse of his he’d bring up to graze in the forest and bask in the threads of light that fell through the leafy canopy above. He'd just dismounted when a sudden snap of a twig made Meteos frighten, jostling the surprised god from securing the saddlebags, causing him to tumble over a log behind his foot onto his back. 

He groaned, eyes scrunched in pain as he rubbed at the back of his head, a bruise already disappearing with the speed of his godly healing. Mark is snapped from his daze of pain when a soft snicker breaks the silence around him. He jolts, slowly opening his eyes and coming face to face with the one and only God of Spring himself, Donghyuck. 

Mark could feel a warm flush rise up his cheeks, painting a bright red hue that was surely noticed by the younger god, on his pale skin. He was even more beautiful up close, a constellation of freckles decorated his warm skin, specks of gold hidden in his dark eyes and small pink flowers threaded into his downy hair. His plush lips were pulled into a mirthful smile, revealing shining white teeth. 

“Are you okay?” 

The boy’s voice was high and sweet, reminiscent of a songbird. Mark wanted to capture the sound and bask in whenever he could. He was so stuck in his complete and utter awe of the boy above him, that he forgot to respond. Mark shook himself out of his revere, pulling himself off the forest floor with a grunt. He fixed his robes and only hoped that he didn't look as timid as felt in the others presence. 

“Yes, I'm fine.” He replied curtly, internally wincing at his cold tone of voice. 

The other god looked unfazed at his harshness, his smile only blooming further across his face. 

“Well, I'm glad you're not hurt.” Donghyuck said, hands clasped behind his back. “But what is the King of the Underworld doing above ground?” 

Mark stuttered, watching as Donghyuck regarded him in amusement. Had he figured it out? Had he known that Mark was a hopeless fool in love with him? Oh, how naive he had been, no one would ever love someone like him…

As Mark was busy bemoaning his luck, Donghyuck had suddenly stiffened. 

The other gods eyes widened fearfully as he heard his name being called by his father. 

“Donghyuck!” He heard him call, ice flooding his veins as he tried to figure out a way away from his father. The idea struck him when he noticed the black horse serenely grazing at the forest floor behind Mark. It was a risky idea, by Tartarus it was a terrible idea, but Donghyuck was sick of being toted around like a fragile flower. 

Hurriedly, he clasped Mark's gloved hands in his and begged. 

“Please take me to the Underworld, Mark, please!” 

Mark gasped from the sudden contact with the other and his request. Who would willingly come to the Underworld? No one, that's who, especially not someone as vibrant and bright as Donghyuck. 

Conflicting emotions flew across Mark's face, the most emotion that Donghyuck had ever seen on the man’s face. The pair tensed when Doyoung's voice became louder, signifying he was getting closer to them. 

Donghyuck tightened his grip around the other’s hands, eyes wide and pleading. “Please, I can't bear to be coddled and trapped any longer, I want to be free.”

The broken look on Donghyuck's face broke Mark's heart, already so far gone for the boy he'd do anything to see him smile brilliantly like the Sun himself. 

Without thinking any longer, Mark pulled the other to Meteos, helping the boy mount the horse. He pulled himself up behind the boy, arms coming around the others slim frame to grab the reins. 

“Hold on to me,” Mark ordered softly into Donghyuck’s ear, causing a shiver to run up Donghyuck's spine at the sudden care in the other's voice. 

He tapped Meteos’ sides and the horse let out a whinny at the gesture. The beast pawed the ground as Mark opened up a portal of swirling black shadows and rock. 

Donghyuck gasped, hands clasped into the others robe as he watched the ground below open its rocky toothed maw. 

There was a sharp gasp and Donghyuck turned his eyes to the sound to find his father, Doyoung staring in horror. 

“Donghyuck! What are you doing?!” He yelled in horror. 

Unable to bear the look in his father's eyes he turned his head into Mark's chest blocking out Doyoung and their descent into the Underworld. 

He flinched when the ground swallowed them whole, leaving the frantic and fading voice of his father behind them. Donghyuck didn't remove his face from the other's chest, afraid of what he might see down in the deepest, darkest depths of their world. The whistling sound of wind passing them by slowly came to stop as Meteos slowed to a trot as they arrived at the mouth of the Underworld.

“It's okay,” Donghyuck heard Mark murmur, “Nothing will hurt you here.” 

Slightly eased by the other's words Donghyuck lifted his head from the other's shoulder, eyes blinking as they adjusted to the darkness surrounding them. He noticed flickering wisps in the darkness around them, and as his eyes adjusted further, he realized they were Shades, souls of the Dead slowly wandering in a line, hopefully able to cross the River Styx. 

He watched, not scared, but mildly curious as the Shades paid them no mind as they skipped past the line to the front where a large boat with a skeletal bow rested at a wooden dock. 

“They are mindless,” Mark said, hands clutching the reins in his grip, “We are living, so they pay us no mind, especially because of who I am.”

Donghyuck looked up at the other's blank face, eyes dark as he remained focused on their destination. He nodded, appeased by the other's words and looked ahead to notice they had reached the boat already. There was a tall figure, shrouded in robes made of shadows and darkness, who was collecting the fare from the Dead. His head was bowed, but raised when he noticed them coming closer. 

As they arrived, Donghyuck noticed it was a fairly young boy, with pale, almost translucent skin, that flickered between flesh and bone. His eyes were milky white, hiding the colour of his irises and hair an almost white-blonde. His mouth flicked up at the corner, amused at the sight before him.

“Well, what do we have here, your majesty?” The ferryman mused, one eyebrow cocked in interest. 

Mark tensed, ready for any reckless attempts of revealing his hopeless love for the young god secured his arms from the ferryman. 

“Jisung, this is Donghyuck, God of Spring and new Life. Donghyuck, this is Jisung, the mischievous-” Mark stopped, narrowing his eyes at the other who smiled widely, before continuing the introduction, “Ferryman of the Dead. Pay him no mind, his jokes are of little notice.”

Donghyuck bowed his head in greeting at the young _daimon_ , his voice still trapped inside his throat. 

Jisung smiled, mirth dancing in his eyes. “Welcome, Donghyuck, I'm sure your presence,” He paused, smiling secretly at Donghyuck, before resuming, “Will surely brighten up our majesty's mood.” 

Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows at the other's words as Mark grimaced, pulling at Meteos’ reins to get the horse to move onto the boat. They passed Jisung without another word, the _daimon_ smiling gleefully at himself at more material to tease his majesty on. 

When Jisung got the last of the souls able to pay the fare, he boarded the boat and started on the way to the gates. Donghyuck, slightly over his previous fear, sat up a little and started to regard the Underworld in curiosity. He’d never been in the Underworld, by Olympus, he thinks most gods had never been. It was not a place one could simply _go_ to. It was a place for the dead, not the living, and the only reason he was allowed to was that Mark had given him permission to enter the Underworld. 

There were portals, entrances to the Underworld that had special conditions that some mortals failed to meet because of their impatience and haste.

It was an impossibly large cavern, with a musky sky that reaches farther than it should have in place below the world. The river was tame and wide, white streaks painted in the otherwise dark and murky depths. He could see the other side of the river, the shore black and jagged, made of rock so dark it was nearly indistinguishable from the darkness surrounding it to the naked eye. Donghyuck could make out a rather large shape standing in front of what seemed to be a large door, what he presumed to be the Gates to the Underworld. 

As they came closer, he noticed more Shades, all cowering in fear as they awaited their sentences pertaining to their placement in the Underworld. Next to the gates on a rocky outcrop, was a little alcove where three souls sat, the judges responsible for sorting the souls. 

It was with a start he noticed the large mass he noticed earlier move and become interested in the boat as it neared the shore. With a gasp, he watched as a huge black dog with three heads prowled towards the dock, the Shades surrounding him whimpering in fear as they watched the mighty beast come closer. It had a large dark mane, with a snake tail that whipped back and forth leisurely. Three pairs of ruby eyes zeroed in on him immediately, its tail starting to move more frantically. He shivered, suddenly timid under the beast’s three headed stare. 

Donghyuck felt Mark relax behind him, and looked up to see a ghost of a smile on the other’s lips. The small show of emotion threw the other through a loop, his heart stuttering in his chest at the small spark of adoration in his eyes. 

Appeased by Mark’s reaction to the dog, Donghyuck straightened up in the other’s hold and regarded the dog without fear. If Mark was not afraid of him, than Donghyuck shouldn’t be either. 

As the boat gently hit the shore, Donghyuck watched as the mighty dog tilted its three heads in curiosity at him. It bowed down on its front legs, watching as Mark tapped the sides of the horse and Meteos trotted forward. The horse paid no mind to the mighty beast, huffing once as they neared him. Donghyuck startled Mark as he made to get off the horse as they were right in front of the mighty black dog. 

He was stopped with a hand on his arm. Donghyuck turned to Mark and saw his eyebrows furrow in worry? His mouth was in a straight line, obviously uncomfortable with letting Donghyuck near the beast. Donghyuck’s features softened, before setting his hand gently atop Mark’s on his arm. 

“I’ll be okay, promise.” He said softly, staring deep into Mark’s dark eyes. 

Mark’s features loosened slowly, before he carefully nodded and removed his hand from the other’s arm. 

Donghyuck smiled, before turning and jumping off the horse carefully. He gave Mark one last reassuring smile, before turning to the large beast. 

“His name is Cerberus,” He heard behind him. Donghyuck turned back to look at Mark as the other watched him thoughtfully. “He guards the gates of the Underworld, and is usually unkind to strangers.”

Donghyuck nodded as he turned back towards Cerberus, the dog curiously watching him. He took a deep breath before slowly walking towards the beast. Cerberus sat there as he came closer, not even moving from his spot. When Donghyuck was only a few feet away from him, Cerberus suddenly moved forward until his three heads were inches away from him. 

The young god startled a bit. His breathing quickened a bit before he made himself calm down. He clenched his hands once beside him before raising his right arm slowly to touch the dog on the middle head. Donghyuck hesitated for a split second before he pushed forward and touched the dog’s snout. 

Cerberus barked suddenly, a happy joyful sound that resonated throughout the Underworld. It panted, hot gusts of air hitting Donghyuck full force before it tumbled onto its side in front of a bewildered crowd of Shades, and an amused Ferryman. Donghyuck blinked as the dog looked at him, three heads whining in unison. A bright smile broke out on his face, before he kneeled down and started to pat as much of the giant dog as he could. 

“Well, look at you,” Donghyuck cooed, tufts of soft black fur threading through his fingers, “You’re just a big softie aren’t you? You just wanted someone to pet you, isn’t that right? What a lonely boy, don’t worry, I’ll give you all the love you want.”

The dog’s snake tail wagged ferociously as Donghyuck smothered the once terrifying beast in pets and kisses. Behind him, watching the scene in utmost awe, was Mark. 

He was beyond in love with the boy, who with one touch had broken down his mighty mutts tough exterior like it was nothing. He barely registered Jisung walking up beside him until the _daimon_ opened his mouth. 

“Careful, your majesty,” He snorted, “You’d better compose yourself or your little sweetheart might notice you have feelings.” 

Mark snapped out of his daze with a disgruntled look on his face, knocking the other on the back of the head with a sharp rap. Jisung swore under his breath, mumbling childishly about being too mean to him. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to see Donghyuck already looking at him with a wide smile on his face, an almost golden glow seeming to come from his very being. The King of the Underworld felt heat rise to his cheeks, coughing as he tried to hide the bright stain to no avail. 

Donghyuck tilted his head in confusion at the other’s reaction, golden curls bouncing on his head. He regarded the other with interest before the dog huffed, trying to gain his attention again. 

It took awhile before they were able to part with Cerberus, who repeatedly refused to let anyone near Donghyuck. Of course, with one stern look from the aforementioned god, the beast hung its three heads in shame, before backing up and sitting down. Donghyuck smiled at the giant dog's obedience, before gently assuring him that he would be back to visit. 

Donghyuck waved at Cerberus, as they left, watching as the dog barked once in his direction, before resuming his furious persona and startling the petrified crowd of Shades. He giggled to himself as he turned back around, not noticing the soft look that had passed over Mark’s face. 

To get to the palace they had to cross the Fields of Asphodel, a dismal, grey meadow filled with asphodel flowers and Shades. It was the resting place for those who had done nothing extremely good, nor bad in their lifetime. The Shades were like mere wisps of wind, ghostly bodies merely ambling amongst the bland flowers. They could not speak, only unintelligible whispers flowed from their lips.

Donghyuck watched the Shades in pity, frowning at how they grasped at Meteos, who snorted and whinnied at their pawing. Mark stared resolutely ahead, unfortunately used to the sad state these Shades were left to. He’d never understood why this was the fate of many humans; subjected to an eternity of being nothing more than a faint, soundless breeze trapped in the belly of the world. He supposes he’d have the power to do something, but he was not his brothers, nor was he the Daemon God Thanatos, of Gentle Death. He was just the mere king of a domain far larger and more important than he. What more could _he_ do than regulate the dead and their fates assigned to them not by he himself, but by powers bigger than him? 

Mark was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed they’d arrived at the castle gates. He was broken from his deep thinking by Donghyuck’s soft gasp of amazement at the towering structure before them. The palace was a black behemoth made of obsidian and other dark rock-like material. It reached far and wide, practically carved into the face of a colossal mountain. Skeletal beings covered in tungsten armor similar to their king stood guard at the entrance and on the ramparts and towers surrounding the entirety of the castle. They patrolled the walls, the only colour other than the black of their armor and the white of their bones being the glowing speck of red in the center of each of their eyes.

The young god shivered a little when the guard at the gate turned towards them, the glowing red embers in his eye sockets piercing holes in his being. There was something unnerving about them, but that was cast aside when it opened its mouth and addressed the king. 

“Ah, King Mark, ye have returned, have ya?” The skeleton ambled closer, its armor clanking against its boney form. “I see ye brought a guest with ye, haven’t had many of those, other than Lord Renjun.” 

He spoke with an odd accent, one unfamiliar to the young spring god. Donghyuck had never ventured farther than Greece, so he was mostly unfamiliar with the rest of the world. He peered curiously at the skeleton, watching it with rapt attention as it clanked and jangled around as it spoke to Mark. 

Donghyuck was too busy inspecting the curious creature, that he had failed to notice Mark’s expectant and bemused stare. 

“Huh? Oh.” He blubbered unintelligently when he finally noticed Mark and the guard both staring at him, waiting for a response. “I’m sorry, I was distracted-Um, I’m Donghyuck, nice to meet you…?”

“Sean, little laddie. You be the son of Doyoung, arentcha?” 

Donghyuck nodded his head, watching the skeleton look at Mark knowingly. His left eye seemed to flicker, as if he was winking at the King who immediately coughed in response, eyes flickering to the side. Donghyuck peered back at the other, curious about the odd behaviour the other was exhibiting. He looked back at the guard, who’s toothy maw seemed to be curved in a smile. 

“Well, I’ll just let ye pass through, my king, I have ye know that Lord Renjun waits in the throne room.” 

“Thank you, Sean.”

Sean chuckled, a wheezing sound, stuck deep in his chest cavity. He ambled back over to the gate, shouting up at a few skeletons who immediately started to turn the wheel controlling the massive gate. The caste iron gate rose first before the thick black door behind it swung open inwards, showcasing a large courtyard.

Without prompting, Meteos trotted forward through the gates. Donghyuck’s head swiveled around, taking in the large, expansive courtyard. It was a sad, gloomy thing, with a blackened tree as the centerpiece. Awful stone gargoyles and greek beasts of lore were placed about the courtyard. 

Donghyuck wrinkled his nose at the pathetic plants adorning the courtyard. With a little help, the courtyard could become something worth the presence of a king. 

“You don’t have any gardeners, do you?” Donghyuck questioned, discontent in his voice. 

Mark flushed, embarrassed at the state his courtyard was in. So he wasn’t the most, _decorative_ person. Of course Donghyuck would find it bland and boring, certainly not up to the God of literal Spring’s standards.

“Uh, no.” Mark mumbled, unable to look Donghyuck in the eye. There was a soft giggle, and Mark returned his gaze back to Donghyuck. The other had a proud little smile on his face. 

“Well, you got me now.”

Mark blinked at the other’s words. watching as the younger started to look around again, ideas already forming in his head about how he would refurbish the courtyard. 

When they reached the gates to the throne room, Meteos stopped. Mark dismounted the black stallion first, before helping Donghyuck off the tired beast. 

Out of nowhere two skeleton servants appeared and corralled the animal in the direction of the stables. Donghyuck swung around in a quick circle, drinking in the sight of such a magnificent estate. If Donghyuck were to be honest, it put the Sea King Jaehyun’s own underwater palace to shame, or he was just biased. 

With a creak, the elegant gates of the throne room swung slowly open. Donghyuck whirled around and looked into the vast room. The throne room was a magnificent room, with a thick plush black carpet leading to the obsidian throne atop granite pedestal and steps. There were tapestries and paintings hung along the black rock walls of the throne room. Depictions of the battles fought in the Titan war and simple stories of other gods. 

Donghyuck looked around the throne room in awe, captivated by the elegant, but gothic beauty of the decor. It was much more beautiful than the courtyard, that’s for sure. The young god spun around again to face Mark, who stood silently as he watched the other. The soft look on the king’s face made Donghyuck flush, unused to such emotion from someone other than friends and family. 

“There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you. How many times must I say this, going to the Overworld will only end in heartbreak, you know he-Oh.”

The voice stopped when it saw the extra person in the room. Donghyuck looked to where the voice came from and found a short, delicate man staring in surprise at him. The other was dressed in lush purple robes, many crystals and bones hanging from his neck and robes as accents. A gold rope was slung around his waist and he held a scepter with a flaming torch light atop it. His hair was a deep black, and he had a little circlet with a purple gem embedded in the center on his head. 

“Well I’ll be damned,” The other muttered as he took in the confused spring god. Mark stood stock still hoping Renjun had half a mind to keep his mouth shut. 

Donghyuck peered curiously at the other who walked straight up to him and smiled. 

“Hello, I’m Renjun, and you must be Donghyuck?” Renjun spoke softly, as not to frighten the younger god. 

“Ah, yes. How did you…?” He trailed off, confused as to how the god knew him. Donghyuck of course knew of Renjun, he was one of the most prominent gods from the Underworld, just like Mark, who was not part of the Pantheon. 

Renjun smiled secretively at him, golden eyes shining with untold secrets. Donghyuck watched as Renjun stepped away from him and approached Mark. The shorter god had a teasing smile plastered across his elfish face. He poked the other in the center of his chest, as he spoke, voice lined with mirth. 

“You know, I didn’t think you had it in you. But, you continue to surprise me.” 

Donghyuck was puzzled by the other’s words, and a little envious of how close Renjun seemed with Mark. Unbeknownst to him, a little pout had formed upon his lips, as he watched the two, Renjun throwing little quips at the other and Mark staring back, bashful. 

The younger Spring God grew more sulky, as he watched Renjun pull more emotion out of the other than he could. With a little ‘Humph!’, he swung around and crossed his arms. 

His actions did not go unnoticed by the pair. Renjun smiled deviously, elbowing Mark in the side who rubbed at the area where he was jabbed with annoyance. Mark regarded the other curiously, interested in how the younger one had become so, grumpy. 

“I think someone is a little jealous!” Renjun chimed, watching as Mark’s face bloomed into a beautiful shade of red at the jest. 

He coughed, trying to will the red from his face. 

Renjun chuckled at the pair before walking away. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to your guest, Mark.” He sang as he exited the throne room.

Mark took a shaky breath as he began to approach the still sulking Spring God. He cleared his throat when he reached the other, watching carefully as Donghyuck opened one eye and peered at him. 

“I’m sorry about Renjun, he can be a little much at times.” 

With a sigh, Donghyuck dropped his arms to his sides. He turned to the king and smiled gently.

“It’s fine,” He assured the other, fingers playing with the folds of his chiton, “I was just a little, surprised.” 

Mark nodded, satisfied with Donghyuck’s answer. He straightened, taking on the cold and fearless King of the Underworld mask once more. 

“Since you’ll be staying, I should show you around the castle.” 

Donghyuck smiled brightly, “I’d love that.” 

Mark tried not to choke at the other’s beauty, and quickly beckoned Donghyuck to follow him. 

The castle was a maze of many rooms, mostly filled with furniture and barely touched. There were the usual rooms, such as the kitchen, the drawing room, at least four bedrooms, and the bathrooms. Donghyuck all throughout the tour stared at everything with growing interest. The castle was much more beautiful inside than outside. 

Mark was nervous about showing Donghyuck the last place in the castle. He stopped in front of an ornate black arch way. Donghyuck made a noise of surprise at the other’s abrupt stop. He curiously looked over his shoulder and gasped. In front of them was a wide space filled with various plants from the Underworld. The trees grew strong and tall, bracketed by small blossoms of asphodel flowers. There were large hedges and ornate statues. A large black fountain stood in the center of the plot of land. The elegant statues were of mighty beasts and were spread across the garden. 

Donghyuck quickly passed Mark and made his way to a grove of trees. His mouth opened in awe as he spotted the bright red fruit the tree bared. 

“Are these pomegranate trees?” He asked, turning to Mark who stood under the archway. The other nodded, watching as Donghyuck’s smile bloomed even brighter as he took in the plants. 

It wasn’t the best garden, and it needed someone’s love and attention for it to flourish even more. Mark watched as Donghyuck gazed at the plants and flowers, lots that he had only seen in books, with amazement. At that moment, Mark made a decision. 

“It can be yours, if you wish.”

Donghyuck turned, eyes wide in surprise at the other’s offer. He pointed to his chest as he spoke, disbelief covering his words.

“You mean I can-I can have it?” 

Mark nodded, a small smile gracing his face as a wide grin blossomed over Donghyuck’s face. 

The younger god rushed up to the king, grasping his gloved hands in his own again, as he smiled at the other. Mark felt himself flush for the nth time that day as he watched Donghyuck express his thanks. 

“Oh, thank you Mark, thank you thank you!” He gushed, the smile on his face practically blinding, “I promise you won’t regret it, you won’t even recognize it after I’m done with it!”

❦❦❦❦❦

“Mark did what?!” 

Taeyong stood from his throne, as the other Olympians murmured and whispered amongst themselves in discomfort and horror. 

Doyoung stood in front of Taeyong, instead of seated in his own throne. He was livid, fists clenched at his side as he relayed the story to the other gods. 

“He took Donghyuck, practically kidnapped him! My son! My only son, gone! All because you can’t keep your brother on a leash!”

Jaehyun winced at Doyoung’s words, knowing his brother was not really like that. Mark had always been quiet in their younger years. He wasn’t known to start fights or petty grudges with their other siblings and gods. And when their Titan ancestors rose from the ground beneath them, Mark had been the first one at his brother’s side. 

He cast a glance to his elder brother Taeyong, watching the sweat pile on his brow and the anxiety in his eyes grow. Jaehyun could tell Taeyong was torn, unable to refute Doyoung’s claim with anything of his own. How could Doyoung believe Taeyong’s words that Mark was a kind, quiet soul, who would never hurt anyone intentionally? 

Taeyong bit his lip, tasting his next words on his tongue before speaking. 

“Doyoung, have you ever considered that maybe, just maybe, Donghyuck asked Mark of his own accord?” 

“Excuse ME?!” Doyoung had become practically hysterical with that assumption, starting towards Taeyong in fury. 

Jaehyun rose from his seat swiftly, blocking Doyoung’s path and placing placating hands on the other’s shoulders. 

“Doyoung, listen, maybe Taeyong is right, maybe this is another one of Donghyuck’s pranks or little games. I doubt Mark would just rise from the Underworld and take Donghyuck like that, he could be perfectly fine, for all we know.” 

Doyoung huffed, wrenching himself from Jaehyun’s grasp. He stalked to the center of the room, deep green chiton swaying around him. 

“But you haven’t seen or talked to him in years! You abandoned him when you took your places after the Titan war. We were all there! We saw how you cast him aside and gave him that wretched place. For all you know the Underworld could’ve changed him. Haven’t you heard what the mortals have been saying? ‘The Warden of the Shades and the third heir of the world, after the lot's unkind apportioning, leapt down from his chariot and grew pale, for he had come to Tartarus and heaven was lost forever.’ He loathes you, he got the most unwanted part of the world. Why would anyone not be changed by the horrors kept in the Underworld, so close to Tartarus?”

The rest of the Pantheon became quiet at Doyoung’s words. Maybe he was right? Maybe after all those years in the bowels of the very Earth, Mark had grown cold. Could the brother that Jaehyun and Taeyong knew still exist after all these years, so close to the blackened pits holding their ancestors captive? Could he have been tainted with malice, angry at his brothers and other gods for casting him aside? Making him an outcast? 

Was the King of the Underworld really all that the mortals had said?

Taeyong stared down into his lap, hands gripping the arm of his throne tightly. With a sudden turn in his expression, he looked at Doyoung. 

“Don’t worry Doyoung, we’ll get Donghyuck back.”

And so their minds were made.

❦❦❦❦❦

Donghyuck hummed as he kneeled amongst the dirt and greenery, gentle hands placing small sprouts into their designated spots. It had been a few days since he’d entered the Underworld, and he had been happily content with his new found independence. He wasn’t hounded 24/7 by his father, unable to do what he pleased without a presence hovering over his shoulder. 

Mark had become increasingly more open and gentle with the younger god. He instead would smile softly in Donghyuck’s presence, rather than remain passive and cold. He shared short stories of his life before and after the splitting of the three domains. Mark eagerly listened to Donghyuck when he told him of his troubles regarding Doyoung being an overprotective parent.

“I think that Doyoung is just scared.” Mark responded thoughtfully when Donghyuck unloaded his complaints over Doyoung’s helicopter parenting. 

Donghyuck frowned. “Mark, you’re supposed to sympathize with me! Not agree with the other party.” 

Mark chuckled at the pout present on Donghyuck’s face.

“You’re Doyoung’s only child, yes?” He asked Donghyuck. 

He nodded, watching as a somber look fell on his face. 

“Then he is scared. You know how gods are with their offspring, they’re barely ever there for their upbringing, or they barely even interact with them. You’ve heard how Taeyong was raised by a nymph, yes?”

“Yeah, Rhea tricked Kronos and gave him a rock instead of Taeyong, didn’t she?”

Mark nodded simply. 

“She did. And then my brother brought our elders down and brought in a new era of the gods.” 

Donghyuck watched as Mark grew more saddened, eyebrows creased and mouth downturned. He watched as Mark looked at Donghyuck again, deep sorrow in his eyes. 

“Doyoung only coddles you because he does not want to be like the other gods. He does it because he loves you. But he has gone a bit overboard. Being the god of agriculture he should know that by blocking the sun and denying water to the crops it will not bring a fruitful harvest.” 

The younger god nodded, his view on Doyoung’s suffocating parenting making more sense to him from Mark’s words. 

“I just wish he’d treat me like a flower, instead of a weed.” Donghyuck murmured sadly. 

Mark looked at Donghyuck, bringing a hand up to cup his face and look at him. Donghyuck’s brown eyes glittered in wonder at Mark’s sweet gesture, watching as the other’s face softened before speaking. 

“I think he already does.”

❦❦❦❦❦

It happens quickly. Suddenly the stillness ever present in the air of the Underworld is shaken by loud clamoring and what sounds like thunder crashing. 

Donghyuck is in the garden, tending to the trees and flowers present there. He startles, dropping the watering can. Turning, Donghyuck looks towards the front of the castle, eyes widening in horror as he sees the thick clouds of smoke billowing up. Donghyuck, struck with the thought that something terrible might have happened to Mark, rushed from the garden and down the halls of the castle. He passed many skeletal soldiers, all hurrying about as they shouted at each other. 

He made it to the two big doors in the throne room, and threw his whole body against them. Donghyuck stumbled into the courtyard, where he found Mark standing across from Taeyong, Jaehyun, and Doyoung. 

The three gods across from Mark turned their attention to Donghyuck as he appeared. 

“Donghyuck!” Doyoung called. He started towards Donghyuck, but was promptly held back by Jaehyun. Doyoung huffed at the Sea God, struggling against his hold. 

“Wait, Doyoung!” Jaehyun said, trying to pacify the hysterical god. 

“I am not going to wait! My son has been taken against his will by _him_ and forced to stay in this dank and decrepit environment!”

Donghyuck watched Mark’s form carefully from behind. He could see how stiff the other was, and could only picture the look of cold discomfort on the other’s face. He wrung his hands together, torn between comforting his father or Mark. 

“You are not welcome here.”

Mark’s voice was heavy and sharp like steel. A black aura seemed to rise from Mark’s body, staining the surrounding area and sucking the life out of everything it touched. 

“Not welcome?? Not welcome??? You took my son from me and forced him to be here! I am very much welcomed here, Mark.” Doyoung cried hysterically.

“Mark, please just give Donghyuck back and we’ll be on our way.” Taeyong talked with a soothing voice, careful not to possibly anger Mark. 

“I did not take Donghyuck, he asked me to take him.” Mark murmured.

The answer only seemed to infuriate Doyoung even more, who, with surprising strength, broke out of Jaehyun’s hold and began striding towards Mark. 

“Donghyuck would never do such a thing, he loves the Overworld, why would he ask _you_ , of all people, to take him away from there?” 

Doyoung was now face to face with Mark, his gaze challenging and hard. Mark only stared back.

 _“Because of you!”_ Is what Donghyuck wanted to say, but the words were stuck in his throat. He could not bear to break his father’s heart. He returned his attention to Mark, and watched the muscles in his back tense even more, the dark aura surrounding him becoming suffocating. 

“Leave now!” Mark snarled suddenly, eyes blazing black as he stared at his former brothers. 

Taeyong and Jaehyun stumbled back, unfamiliar with this side of their brother. They stared at him, trying to find the quiet peaceful brother from so long ago but could only see a soul mangled and full of malice. 

Well, it was what _they_ saw in their eyes. 

What Donghyuck saw, was entirely different. He saw a man, betrayed by the people he loved, cast aside and made to be something he was not. He saw someone filled with loneliness and hurt, and Donghyuck finally saw the true face of the Underworld King. 

Donghyuck began to walk up to Mark, carefully and quietly. When he reached Mark’s side he placed his bare hand into the rough, gloved palm of Mark’s. With a jolt, Mark broke out of his dark fury and looked to his side. His eyes widened and his cold facade broke when he saw the comforting look Donghyuck gave him. Donghyuck squeezed his hand before staring resolutely at the three opposing gods.

Doyoung, shocked, began to stutter. “Donghyuck, what are you doing?” 

Mark squared his shoulders, and now with a voice filled with fatigue, asked them to leave again. 

Taeyong looked at his brother and sighed, before he jerked his head at Jaehyun who began to take Doyoung back. 

“Come, Doyoung, we cannot do anything else at the moment.”

Doyoung struggled weakly, and watched as his son stood beside the King of Shades, as Taeyong brought them out of the Underworld. 

When the smoke had cleared Donghyuck looked beside himself and watched Mark’s face crumble. With a choked sob, the king fell to his knees, taking Donghyuck with him. Donghyuck cooed, arms coming around to hug the other to his chest. Mark buried his face in Donghyuck’s chest, hands coming to wrap around his lean waist. Donghyuck hummed, cradling the other in his arms and carding his fingers through Mark’s dark hair. 

“It's okay, shh, you’re okay Mark,” Donghyuck whispered softly, “I’m here, I won’t leave you.” 

❦❦❦❦❦

Donghyuck sat in his room, weaving orange roses into his hair when he heard a sharp rap on his door. 

“Come in!”

In came Renjun, a coy smile prancing on his lips. He swept into the room, dressed in attire similar to what he wore when Donghyuck first met him. Donghyuck looked at Renjun curiously, not sure as to why the other god had come to see him. 

“I see you are blending in quite well, here in the Underworld.” Renjun spoke cheerily, almost as if he was privy to something that Donghyuck didn’t know about. 

“Yes, it’s actually quite nice down here,” Donghyuck began, a fond smile on his face, “The skeleton knights are quite nice and Cerberus is such a lovely dog.”

Renjun smiled wider before speaking.

“What about Mark? Have you been getting along well,” Renjun asked, quirking his lips into a little smirk.

Donghyuck smiled, blissfully unaware of the hidden meaning sewn into Renjun’s words. 

“Mark is such a kind soul, he really does care about his kingdom and his subjects,” Donghyuck began, starting to ramble about the older god. “He’s very sweet to me, and let’s me do what I want, within reason of course, and he always listens so intently and-”

Renjun watched with a sly smile, the younger god noticing that the orange roses had turned to red ones during his little speech. 

Donghyuck stopped with a little start, cheeks colouring pink as he noticed the look Renjun was giving him. 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” He said, a pout present on his lips as his eyes darted away in embarrassment. 

“Oh, I think you know why,” Renjun sang, skipping a forward a bit. “You love him, don’t you?” 

Donghyuck stood up abruptly, rushing past Renjunwho smiled in response. 

“What? No, Mark’s just nice, he’s always been nice. He never once has been mean to me, or yelled at me.” Donghyuck said, firmly, before wringing his hands, eyes downcast, “He has a kind soul, and he wants to do more for the Shades but can’t. He only thinks about others, and never himself.”

Renjun stood there, a soft grin on his face. 

“Then maybe you can help him think for himself for once?”

Donghyuck turned and looked at Renjun, a surprised look on his face. It faded, an unsure glint to his eyes appearing before he spoke.

“But, Mark does not love me,” Donghyuck said. 

Renjun walked over to the young god, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Let me ask you a question, Donghyuck.” Renjun hummed, watching as the other’s eyes flickered in curiosity. 

“Did you ever wonder why, Mark was visiting the Overworld?” Renjun asked, watching as Donghyuck’s brows furrowed in thought. 

Renjun waited patiently, before watching a look of disbelief flutter over Donghyuck’s face. 

“But, no, he wouldn’t-?” Donghyuck stumbled out, mouth felt like it was full of cotton.

“Mark went up once, and saw the world after many years underneath it. He said it was a pleasant trip, but the thing that made it better, and made him want to come back, was the vibrant god he had seen, frolicking in the flowers and under the sun.” Renjun explained, watching as Donghyuck slowly took in the information. 

He stood there, in disbelief, before twinkling eyes turned to Renjun.

“He-he fell in love with me at first sight?” 

Renjun smiled. “I won’t tell you myself, that is for you to hear from Mark himself.”

Donghyuck looked at Renjun, before determination crossed his face. He walked towards the door to his room, stopping once to look behind him. 

“Thank you, Renjun.” Donghyuck said softly, a small smile on his lips. 

Renjun nodded, watching as the other left the room in a hurry. 

He stood there for a moment, before speaking. 

“I hope you let yourself have this one wish, my old friend.” Renjun murmured, eyes closing before he flickered out of the Underworld. 

❦❦❦❦❦

Donghyuck huffed, walking quickly through the castle as he looked for Mark. He had to find him, had to tell him. Mark had loved him for so long, and he deserved to be loved back. Mark did everything without anyone giving him thanks. He willingly gave up his life above for one here, and did so without question or complaint.

Mark was selfless, letting others have what they wanted, while he watched and withered away. But not today, Donghyuck was going to give Mark something, something that he had wanted but thought he could not have. 

Finally, Donghyuck found the other, he stood with his back to him, hand clenched at his sides. Donghyuck stopped. His form was rigid, and tense. His shoulders shook and Donghyuck watched as the king tried to keep himself together. 

Donghyuck could no longer stand buy when he heard a shuddering breath from the other. Carefully, he walked over to the other god. When he stood right in front of him, Donghyuck gently took Mark’s cheeks in his hands. He pulled the other towards him, letting Mark’s head rest against Donghyuck’s chest. With gentle hands, Donghyuck ran his fingers through Mark’s hair soothingly. He lowered them to the floor, murmuring sweet words as he did so. 

Mark choked, a sob coming through his lips as he began to cry into Donghyuck’s clothes. 

“Oh, what happened, Mark?” Donghyuck asked, voice soft as he tried to calm the other down. “Why do you cry?” 

After a few moments, Mark spoke. 

“I-I was invited to the pantheon,” Mark began, Donghyuck’s eye widening at his words, “Because they wanted to talk about my kidnapping of you.”

Donghyuck’s mouth curled in rage, eyes burning brightly as he thought of what the other gods had said when Mark had arrived. 

“What happened?” Donghyuck asked, steadily trying to keep the anger out of his voice. 

Mark breathed out shakily, before relaying what had happened atop Mount Olympus.

_Mark hadn’t been on the mountain in millennia. So much had changed, but at the same time, nothing hadn’t. The muses still convened in the gardens and the fates still resided in the cave at the side. The buildings still gleamed like pearls, the columns intricate and royal._

_He walked steadily forward, ignoring the whispers of lesser gods as he traversed the path to the Pantheon._

_“What is he doing here?” One whispered, leaning over to her friend to speak._

_“Why would they invite him, of all gods?” Another sneered._

_Mark let the words bounce off his tungsten armor, while his face stayed blank and stern. He eventually got past the gaggle of god watching him enter the mountain, and was finally left alone to traverse the steps up to the Pantheon. The steps led up to a tall, white columned building. When he reached the top, he noticed Lucas, Messenger of the Gods, standing there._

_“Lucas,” Mark said, almost surprised to see the other._

_Lucas looked at him blankly, before motioning the other god to follow him. Mark stood there for a few moments, a little hurt by the welcome he received. Well, it was to be expected, it was thought that he had kidnapped Donghyuck._

_Mark squared his shoulders, following quickly after the other. Lucas led him through the winding halls until he stopped at a large, gold gilded door._

_“Wait here,” Lucas said, no ounce of feeling in his voice._

_Mark watched as he went through the doors. Mark waited, an uneasy feeling curling around his ribs and heart. Just as Mark was about to leave due to his nerves feeling like they were being set ablaze, the doors opened themselves._

_Mark waited a few seconds, before entering the throne room._

_The first thing he was struck by, was the chill in the air. The second, was the glares his brothers were giving him. To his left were Ten, Johnny, Yuta, Sicheng and Taeil. On his right was Kun, Jeno, Jungwoo, Doyoung and Jaehyun._

_And in front of him, was Taeyong. Lucas stood by his throne. He noticed a few extra gods, ones who were not part of the pantheon present as well. Jaemin, God of Love stood in between Johnny and Ten, while Chenle, God of Rainbows stood next inbetween Jeno and Kun._

_Mark walked until he was in the center of the room._

_He looked at his brother, and saw no trace of love in his eyes. He looked to his right, and saw pity in Jaehyun’s. Mark felt weak in their presence, insignificant, small and unworthy._

_He looked back to Taeyong waiting for his brother to speak._

_“You know why you were invited here, right brother?” Taeyong said voice regal as he spoke._

_Mark nodded. “It is because of Donghyuck.”_

_Taeyong nodded, eyes flickering over to Doyoung who stared daggers into Mark’s eyes._

_“We have summoned you here, because Donghyuck needs to be returned back to the Overworld.” Jaehyun explained, watching Mark carefully._

_Mark closed his eyes and sighed. “Donghyuck came of his own free will, he must leave on his own if he wishes to come back.”_

_“Bullshit!” Doyoung snarled, standing up and clenching his fists at his sides._

_Mark did not flinch, onyx eyes staring blankly ahead. He had been through this before, he could do it again._

_“Donghyuck would never, you took him, just admit it!” Doyoung demanded._

_Mark sighed through his nose again, before speaking._

_“Donghyuck came by himself.” He said coolly, watching as the other gods stared in disbelief and anger. “I did not take Donghyuck by force, he asked me to when he met me by chance in the forest.”_

_“Lies! You did it because you fell in love with him!” Doyoung spat out._

_Mark stayed silent. Doyoung’s eyes lit up in unexplained glee, a glee that was rife with hate._

_He clenched his fists, trying not to show how affected he was. There was silence._

_Then, he heard a tinkling laugh, and slowly looked up to see his brother Ten, looking at him._

_“Oh brother, you sure are pitiful aren’t you?” Ten crowed, a petite hand on his mouth as he chuckled. “Falling in love, with Doyoung’s son? Don’t you know? He’s untouchable, especially to you.”_

_Mark let out a shuddering breath. Ten, as the God of Beauty and Love, was right. Donghyuck was too perfect, too wonderful, too bright and beautiful for someone like him. Someone as dark, and as imperfect as he._

_“Stay away from my son,” Doyoung snarled, eyes glowing with hate as he looked at Mark. “And bring him back to me.”_

_Mark looked down, biting his lip before speaking._

_“Fine, I shall be the villain in your play, you may come tomorrow to take Donghyuck away, but know this, brothers, I have never, not even once, hated you for leaving me down in the Underworld.”_

_Mark let out a shaking breath, before turning on his heel and leaving the throne room._

_“Mark-” A voice called out to him. But he was too deep in his misery to look back. He disappeared in a plume of shadows, consuming his form, and leaving the gods he once knew, behind him._

Donghyuck stood there, shocked. He knew the pantheon, and for them to be so mean, so cruel, especially to their own brother? That was something that angered and disgusted Donghyuck. 

He tightened his hold on Mark, not wanting to let go. 

“I’m sorry, Donghyuck, I could not go against them, I could not stand up for myself, or you.”

Donghyuck shook his head, silent tears streaming down his face. 

“No, you were better than them, Mark, you didn’t become the monster they wanted you to be, instead they became the monster.” Donghyuck sniffed, cradling the other in his arms. 

“I don’t want to leave you,” Donghyuck whimpered, burying his face in the other’s hair. 

Mark gripped the other’s waist in his hands, more tears falling down his face. 

“I-I don’t want you to leave either.” Mark choked out, finding comfort in the beating of Donghyuck’s heart. 

Donghyuck cried, holding the other close to him. 

This was not what donghyuck wanted, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Donghyuck didn’t want to leave, didn’t want to be separated from the one who loved him. He didn’t want to go back, now that he knew how cruel the gods were.

With a sob, Donghyuck cradled the other, the pair kneeling on the floor and crying. 

Renjun watched from the shadows, eyes broken and angry, magic crackling in the air as he watched the two break down. 

❦❦❦❦❦

Donghyuck stared listlessly out into the garden. He sat in the middle of the garden, now rife with beauty and life, because of him. His eyes trailed over the planets he had so lovingly planted and doted on. Now, to be abandoned as he sat there. 

Today was the day, the day he would leave the Underworld. 

Donghyuck felt tears brim in his eyes as he thought back to last night. How torn and sad Mark had been. How helpless he felt. Was there nothing he could do?

Frustrated, Donghyuck got up and kicked a tree. A thump was heard, and Donghyuck noticed the fruit that had fallen from the tree from the kick it had just received. Donghyuck crouched down, picking up the fruit. 

His eyes widened, before a determined look came across his face. 

Donghyuck stood beside Mark, who could not look him in the eyes. They waited, the air growing sticky with rain and the static of lightning. Suddenly, in a flash, Taeyong, Doyoung and Jaehyun appeared. 

Mark looked beside him, and motioned for Donghyuck to walk forward.

Silently, he made his way across the courtyard, before stopping a meter away. Taeyong raised his eyebrow at Donghyuck, confused as to why the other was not coming closer to them. 

With a gleeful grin, Donghyuck showcased his red stained teeth. His hand procured the pomegranate from the folds of his chiton, and let it drop to the ground. 

It bounced a couple of times before landing in front of Jaehyun’s feet. 

Jaehyun crouched, picking the fruit up, and noticing the incision made into the skin of the fruit. Six seeds had been plucked from the center of the fruit. 

Taeyong looked between the fruit and Donghyuck, shock plastered upon his face. Jaehyun stared at the fruit, almost as if it held the answer he’d been looking for all along. Doyoung was in hysterics. 

“Donghyuck, you didn’t-you didn't eat them, did you?” Doyoung cried, rushing up to his son and grabbing his hand.

“I did, papa,” Donghyuck said, with an emotionless voice. “I did it because you would not believe us. I did it because I was tired of your coddling, and your strict rule on me.”

Donghyuck looked up, pinning the two brothers with a looked that screamed _I know what you did too_. 

“I did it, because I love him.” Donghyuck announced with finality in his voice. 

Mark stood there shocked as he heard the words flow from Donghyuck’s mouth. Donghyuck, loved him? Bright, beautiful, effervescent, Donghyuck, loved _him_? Mark could not believe his ears. In his whole life, he’d never thought that anyone would love him.

Doyoung fell to his knees, hysterically sobbing as Donghyuck said those wretched words. 

Taeyong looked between Mark and Donghyuck, unsure of what to do. Donghyuck had eaten the pomegranate, the only thing one should never eat in the Underworld. Pomegranates were the fruit of the Underworld, they meant the end. It was the final thing left by the mortal Adonis, long ago, when his blood spilled onto the Earth and bore the fruit, the fruit of the dead.

Donghyuck stared at Taeyong challengingly, almost wanting the other to exercise his power, only to find that he was weak in this domain. 

Taeyong gritted his teeth, reaching for his sword when he was stopped by Jaehyun. Taeyong looked at his brother, surprised. Jaehyun shook his head, a somber look on his face. 

Taeyong blinked, removing his hand from his scabbard as Jaehyun walked over to Donghyuck.

Donghyuck stared at the other, an eyebrow quirked in confusion. 

“Donghyuck,” Jaehyun started, “Let us make a deal.”

Donghyuck snorted, rolling his eyes at the Sea King. 

“Why? So you can stab me in the back with a loophole? No, I will not fall to your games, not like you did with Mark.”

Jaehyun winced, before speaking again. 

“You ate six seeds, therefore, you may stay in the underworld for six months.” Jaehyun explained, watching as Donghyuck snarled at the words. 

“Then I shall just eat the whole damn thing then!” Donghyuck growled, hand reaching for the fruit. 

Jaehyun sighed, moving it out of Donghyuck’s reach. 

“That’s not what I meant, Donghyuck,” Jaehyun said, raking a hand through his hair, “You have a responsibility as the God of Spring, you know that, right?”

Donghyuck huffed, crossing his arms. 

“Go on,” Donghyuck said. 

“Alright, for the last six months of the year, you will do your duty as God of Spring, and bring life and renewal to the Overworld, but on every fall equinox, you may return to the Underworld, and live here, with Mark.”

Donghyuck looked shocked at Jaehyun, processing the words in his head. 

Taeyong gaped at Jaehyun, before sputtering out a sentence.

“But brother, are you sure-?” 

Jaehyun nodded, watching as Taeyong looked between Donghyuck and Mark. 

“Alright, I shall grant you this deal, if you so wish Donghyuck?” Taeyong said.

Donghyuck narrowed his eyes, looking at his blubbering father and the two brothers warily. 

“No.”

Jaehyun and Taeyong blinked. 

“Um-what?” Jaehyun sputtered, sure that his idea would’ve come to a peaceful conclusion. 

“I said, no,” Donghyuck repeated, crossing his arms across his chest, “I will not accept this deal, as I do not trust you, nor forgive you, for what you have done to Mark these past years. Not unless Mark can be allowed up on Olympus like one of you.” 

Taeyong sputtered. “There would have to be a vote, all the Gods would have to agree and I doubt that they would, Donghyuck-”

“Then, I guess you’ll just have to leave then.” Donghyuck said, as he watched the three gods stare at him in disbelief. 

Taeyong looked down before nodding to Jaehyun. Jaehyun sighed, pulling a still sobbing Doyoung upu from the ground. 

“No! No, I will not let you stay here with _him_! I will not have it, Donghyuck! Donghyuck!” 

Donghyuck turned around, a lone tear slipping down his face. “I’m sorry, papa, but if you cannot believe me when I say I asked for this, then I cannot go back with you.”

Doyoung stared at Donghyuck, before breaking out into more screaming. His words of anger were now directed at Mark, who had stood there, silently taking in all the information that had just been revealed to him. Doyoung struggled in Jaehyun’s hold, but could not break free. Jaehyun turned to Taeyong with a nod, who snapped his fingers, letting a bolt of lightning strike them, taking them out of the Underworld. 

Donghyuck sighed, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was even holding. He opened his eyes, and looked at Mark. 

He stared at him in wonder, eyes glittering and face slack, as if he was looking as Donghyuck for the first time, again. 

Donghyuck blushed, not used to someone giving him such attention. He cleared his throat, walking forward slowly. He played with his fingers as he stopped before the other. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think when I ate the pomegranate seeds, I just,” Donghyuck sighed, looking up at Mark before continuing, “I just wanted to be in control of my own decisions this time.”

Mark blinked, nodding once. “I see.”

Donghyuck startled, noticing light dim in Mark’s eyes. 

“Oh, but I did mean it, what I said, I meant every word.” Donghyuck rushed out. 

Mark perked up again, eyes sparkling as he looked at Donghyuck again.

“Will-will you say it again?” Mark asked, a timidness to his voice. 

Donghyuck flushed, but smiled brilliantly, at the Underworld king.

He cupped Mark’s cheeks, head resting on Mark’s own forehead. 

“I love you, Mark,” Donghyuck sighed out, smiling happily, when Mark wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I love you as well, Donghyuck,” Mark breathed out, still in disbelief. 

The two gods stood there, basking in each other's presence. Finally able to voice the words they wanted to say so desperately to the other. 

For now, all was good. But in the world of the gods, nothing was ever perfect for long. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the fic! this actually wasn't originally going to be a series, but oh well. where will it go, i'm not sure, but let's wait and see! 
> 
> here's my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Finnoola) and my [twitter](https://twitter.com/f1nnsfables) if you want to say hi! 
> 
> thank you for reading and have a good day, evening or night! <3


End file.
